<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一夜情 by Zzzz_1982</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648606">一夜情</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzzz_1982/pseuds/Zzzz_1982'>Zzzz_1982</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zzzz_1982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzzz_1982/pseuds/Zzzz_1982</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一夜情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尤长靖跟着面前这个男人进入明亮宽敞的酒店房间时，还是有些懵的。他今天的确鼓起勇气想放飞自我一把，可是，这比他预料中快太多了。<br/>林彦俊看着身后的人有些羞涩还扭捏的样子，心里的欢喜像冒泡泡一样咕嘟嘟的。他见过太多妖艳贱货，没想到今天竟对一个经验为零的小男生泛起欲望。林彦俊关上门，感叹自己是不是老了。<br/>林彦俊是情场老手，习惯摸着人的脾气入手。“坐一会吗？”林彦俊招呼他坐下，将尤长靖从傻傻的愣神中拽回。<br/>林彦俊优雅的脱着外套，摘下手表，松了松领带，按下了客房服务电话，“让后厨做点粥，”尤长靖刚想说他不饿，再说那什么之前也不能……就听林彦俊说，“几个小时后我会下去拿，提前备着，不用送上来。”尤长靖红了红脸，几个小时这几个字在脑中挥之不去，干什么啦，说几个小时就几个小时啊。他收回捏上林彦俊衣角的手，拍了拍脸，拍完了又不知道把手放到什么地方。别人是不是都知道他们俩要干什么了啊！尤长靖突然反应过来，羞的不知所措，突然从床上站起来，又觉得太傻了。<br/>林彦俊挂了电话，抬头看他，眼神中透露着询问。“我……我去洗澡。”尤长靖结结巴巴的说。啊啊啊啊啊，怎么就说去洗澡了！尤长靖为自己找的理由抓狂，暗暗咬着自己的小白牙。<br/>没办法，尤长靖捏着自己的小包，偷偷将东西藏在身后，溜进了浴室。其实他来之前已经洗过澡简单的处理过了，他又心不在焉的冲了冲，眼神直往洗漱台上的东西上瞟。那是一根扩张棒。不同于其他假阳具的狰狞，这根扩张棒只是简简单单的圆柱形，粗细适中，晶莹剔透。其他的准备工作尤长靖都练习过，唯独这一项，虽然简单，却有些磨人。尤长靖停下水，闭着眼，不停的给自己做着心理辅导。就当扩张棒抵在小穴入口的时候，林彦俊出声了。“宝贝，你洗好了吗？”男人的嗓音低沉又性感，尤长靖跪坐在浴缸里，抬着的屁股往下坐了几分。“嗯……”扩张棒有点大，他忘记先用手指扩张了。“不会的话我可以帮你。”浴室的门被打开，衣冠整齐的林彦俊走到浴缸边上蹲下看他。尤长靖的脸带着被熏的热，裸露的身体有着令人怜惜的瘦弱。他没想到林彦俊会进来，他还保持着一手支着浴缸，一手从后扩张的动作，漫着水光的眼望着林彦俊泛起被欺负的红。<br/>林彦俊看他这样，便更想欺负人。他顺着腰眼上摸，将人细窄的腰圈起，强迫人家换了面对自己的方向。尤长靖在直白的目光下躲闪，露出脆弱的脊椎。面对美色，人的动作总是受本能驱使，林彦俊也不例外。他顺着凸起的脊椎摸下去，探到隐秘的后方，扩张棒才进了三分之一。<br/>林彦俊凑的太近，尤长靖只能趴在浴缸的边缘，再近一点就要打湿对方的衬衫了。林彦俊瞧着他小心翼翼的模样，第一次对一夜情对象生出怜惜之意。“抱着我。”林彦俊低下头亲了亲他的耳垂。尤长靖听话的将双臂环上林彦俊的脖颈，低头在颈窝伏着，将整个人的重心压上。淡淡的红从耳根泛到脖颈，身体轻轻颤抖着，后方的扩张棒被吐出些。林彦俊一手顺着腰往上摸，一手接管了后方的控制权。<br/>粗糙的大手划过娇嫩的肚皮，在胸口打旋，趁怀里的宝贝受不了弓起腰的瞬间，后方的扩张棒又被推进一些。<br/>“嗯……”颈窝里传出呻吟，随后又被压抑，小穴紧缩，扩张棒有些推不动了。<br/>林彦俊侧着头轻吻着尤长靖的耳根，轻轻的哄着人。“乖，放松，别怕。”<br/>林彦俊其实向来不愿意与毫无经验的人上床，因为调教麻烦，他没有耐心。但是怀里的这人是这么多年的例外，他想宠着，看他慢慢绽放的过程。<br/>林彦俊左手在胸口研磨，右手在穴口探索，软肉被挤压，分泌出些许花液。<br/>扩张棒终于完全推了进去，尤长靖趴在林彦俊肩上喘气，以为这样就结束了。可是……“啊！”尤长靖叫着在水里小幅扭动，抱着林彦俊将身体贴近些。林彦俊竟然还想再伸一个指头进去。尤长靖有些怕。“不要了好不好。”他埋在林彦俊耳边哀求。林彦俊抱着他，轻轻拍打着后背安抚。“宝宝乖，老公太大，怕等会操坏你。”林彦俊感觉着脖颈旁边逐渐烫起来的温度，知道他又害羞了。这人怎么这么容易害羞啊。林彦俊高兴，手上却一点一点的折磨人。左手拍打着后背像哄孩子，右手却将扩张棒在小穴进进出出的摩擦着。“嗯……快……快点啊……”尤长靖受不了折磨，并了并腿，祈求林彦俊赶紧结束扩张工作。林彦俊安抚的亲了亲他，也不将扩张棒拿出，又将他按回原来的姿势，试探着往里伸了一个手指。<br/>手指起初在穴口研磨，将软肉搅的松了，再慢慢往里顶。粗糙的手指蘸着分泌物将整根手指打湿，伸入穴口。小穴里的软肉像怀里的人一样怕生，暖暖的缩个不停。“慢点……”怀里的宝贝害怕的向上拱。“一会儿让我快一会儿让我慢，我听哪个呀。”林彦俊故意打趣他，尤长靖又不出声了，像个鸵鸟似的趴着，放松屁股任人宰割。<br/>手指在浅层抠挖，让后穴习惯这种胀感，再慢慢往深处探索。大概进到中指二关节多点，肠壁骤然锁紧，尤长靖的呻吟变了声，整个人都簌簌的抖着。“那里，嗯……不要……”林彦俊能感觉到衬衫被抓紧。“宝宝乖。”说着又在凸起上按了一下。“呜……”怀里的人垂着脑袋，绵软无力的在他肩膀处打了一下。“你！……”林彦俊的手指还停留在后方细细的磨，等待着控诉。“坏！……”半晌，怀里的人喘着气又锤了他一拳。林彦俊被他逗乐，紧了紧抱人的手，喜欢的不知道如何是好。又扩张了一会，林彦俊终于放过他。不过，为了看他一眼，捞了半天才将人从怀里捞起。那人低着眉，脸颊被情欲的红沾染，是君王不早朝的绝色。林彦俊没忍住，低头吻上，舔舐着那人的唇，渐渐的越吻越深，舌尖缠着舌尖，呼吸错着呼吸。口中的银丝越拉越长，后方的粘液越捣越多。尤长靖被亲的喘不过气，微微抬起头，要求中场休息。尤长靖也终于抬眼看清此时对面人的模样，不似酒吧中西装革履的冷漠，眉目深沉又性感，微微不整的衣衫被自己扯掉了几个扣子露出精致的锁骨和若隐若现的腹肌。尤长靖的目光停留在那人的腹肌上，好奇的想上手摸摸，却被人一把抓了手按在更下面的地方。那里一跳一跳的，鼓胀又火热。尤长靖被火热烫到，想缩手又躲不开。“宝宝，我硬了。”林彦俊顶着最俊美的脸，调着最下流的情。“要不要……”“嗯……”尤长靖打断他的话，低头默许了他接下来的行动。<br/>林彦俊将尤长靖从浴室抱出，擦干放上床，双手撑在人上放，邀请对方将自己的衣物褪下。林彦俊摸着他羞涩的眉眼，为解衣衫时不经意的触碰疯狂。“你叫什么？”林彦俊的下身抵着他，吻着他的脖颈问。“尤长靖。”他仰着脖颈回答。“好名字。”林彦俊答着，带着尤长靖的手将自己的内裤也脱下。林彦俊觉得今天的自己可能会欲火焚身。“帮我……”林彦俊在尤长靖耳边下蛊。少年人的手指细嫩，握上自己的火热就像在撩拨，而不是舒缓。林彦俊亲着尤长靖的嘴角喃喃，“宝贝……你可折磨死我了。”尤长靖不明所以，手臂已经撸的有些累了，“你……”尤长靖有些气恼。“叫我老公。”林彦俊又亲了亲他，尤长靖显然不能接受这么亲昵的称呼，推了推林彦俊的胸膛。“叫我阿俊。”林彦俊直起身，眉目里带些认真。<br/>虽然已经扩张过，但是林彦俊还是将尤长靖的腿抬起，挤了些润滑液捂在手里，涂在后方。尤长靖的身体意外的柔软，好像什么姿势都可以，林彦俊将他的腿分开，暗了暗眼睛。突然露出私处的尤长靖一时有些难堪，他试图抬起身子想用手捂住林彦俊的眼。“很漂亮。”林彦俊一边将巨物顶在穴口打圈一边说。尤长靖认命的躺下，用手背将脸盖了个严实。<br/>“嗯……”尤长靖的腿不用压也能开到最大的角度，林彦俊握着他的腰缓缓进入。<br/>“阿俊……”尤长靖扭动着身子。林彦俊说的果然没错，就是扩张成这样，他还是觉得有些胀。<br/>林彦俊没有再进，气喘吁吁的俯下身拨开手，跟人交换了个吻，才压抑着说，“放松点宝宝，快被你夹断了。”<br/>尤长靖大囧，只得慢慢放松配合挺进。<br/>“啊……”终于，尤长靖被顶到头了，深深地嵌在林彦俊的身体里。与之前的扩张棒不同，林彦俊的东西太大了，火热的肉棒在小穴里跳动，一突一突的，让尤长靖口干舌燥。小穴的肠壁一缩一缩的，林彦俊能感觉到身下人的兴奋和舒爽。林彦俊撩了撩他的头发，心中突然涌上一股占有欲。“记住，”林彦俊将肉棒拔出，又重重一挺，“第一次操你的人叫林彦俊。”之后，林彦俊便不再像刚才一样温文尔雅，将兽性的一面展现的淋漓尽致。<br/>“啊……啊……”肉棒抽出带起粉红的肠肉又狠狠送进，尤长靖被钉在林彦俊为他制造的欲海里起起伏伏。<br/>尤长靖被顶的颠簸又没有落手的地方，他眯着眼双臂伸起想让身上操干的人抱抱他。太猛了……他有些受不了。<br/>肠壁收缩试图阻止肉刃，却被反复的剖开折磨。“阿俊……”尤长靖虚虚环着他，生理性泪水滑落。“慢一点……啊……”<br/>尤长靖的小穴让他太爽，差点让林彦俊忘了这是尤长靖的第一次。“好……”林彦俊忍耐着，放慢速度，弯下身让尤长靖能够抱着他。<br/>“亲……嗯……要亲……”尤长靖泪眼朦胧的哀求，林彦俊低下头与他交换着吻，下身仍然不饶人，虚虚的摩擦过G点。“呜……”果然，身下的人哭的更厉害了。<br/>林彦俊这么多年，什么样的床伴都不缺，唯独今天这个年纪不大的小男生让他产生了怜惜的心思，与他接了许多吻。林彦俊一直觉得爱是做出来的，没有爱也能做，可是如今刚尝到一点真正做爱的甜头，就觉得过去的日子索然无味了。或许，他要栽了。<br/>林彦俊抬起身，近距离欣赏着尤长靖被顶弄汗湿的发梢和脸颊的酡红，泪水将他装饰，更显顾盼生姿。<br/>林彦俊直起身，将尤长靖腿分到最大，按摩着腿根处，将肉棒斜向上顶。<br/>尤长靖被欲望支配根本克制不住自己的呻吟，只是林彦俊总离他太远让他感到委屈。他再次张开手要林彦俊抱，林彦俊就顺势将他抱了起来。<br/>尤长靖莫名其妙的坐起来，看林彦俊躺下，这才弄明白现在的体位有多么羞人。<br/>尤长靖抹了把眼泪，说林彦俊坏。<br/>“更坏的还在后头呢。”林彦俊故意逗他。“自己动。”他掐了把尤长靖臀上的软肉心满意足。<br/>尤长靖打了个哭嗝，手虚按在林彦俊腹肌上，前后摇摆着腰肢。林彦俊的肉棒在尤长靖身体里作祟，又大了一圈，气的尤长靖趴下身子把头埋在林彦俊肩窝撒娇说不要动了。“再一会儿。”林彦俊哄他。“把手往后放试试，会舒服些。”尤长靖信了，直起身子将手撑在后面，身子后仰。林彦俊握着他的腰发力，下下捅在内部的凸起上。“你骗……呜……不行了……”尤长靖被欲火灼烧，渐渐支撑不住了，林彦俊将他捞起，尤长靖顺势倒在怀里，抱着他的脖颈，说什么也不动了。<br/>林彦俊笑他像个孩子，便也由着，就这么躺着操他。<br/>尤长靖的下体在林彦俊的腹肌摩摩擦擦，突然泛出一滩水。尤长靖快高潮了。<br/>林彦俊将他扶起来，让他背坐着，换了个姿势从后面上他。这是林彦俊新学的。他可以很好的拥着尤长靖，一次一次的进入，脸贴在尤长靖耳边吐息，看他颤抖。“宝贝……”林彦俊插着他，一手抱着他的腰，一手帮尤长靖撸动。“嗯……”尤长靖被耳边的酥麻传遍全身，整个身体都在轻轻的抖，后穴满满的，有着被填充的快感。“啊……”林彦俊捏着他的蛋蛋不让他射，只有少于白浊流出，尤长靖要被折磨疯了。“让我射……”尤长靖喘着气，甚至开始往后挺翘着臀部配合。“嗯……快了……”林彦俊贴着他的脖颈杂乱无章的亲吻，在他身后的动作越来越狠。“啊……”终于，两人一起高潮了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>